The present invention falls into the category of printing materials of a special format or designation and may be used to reinforce the perception of an image and/or a text placed on a postcard, a greeting address, a children""s book, advertising materials, or the like.
There exist depictive postcards with one or two folds. There is a drawing, a photo or an illustration on the outer side of the postcard, and the inner side may be used as a space for a message or a text explaining the image.
The disadvantage of this print work is the lack of reinforcement of the depictive and written information contained in the print work.
There also exists a legal document having the outer cover, first inner page, second inner page with a fixing device and a charm secured on the lower part of the outer protective cover; while on the hinder outer surface of the second inner page as well as on the outer page of the outer protective cover, there is advertising information suggesting two variants of reading done in the form of alternating stripes and covered by a transparent ribbed optical surface. Both sides of the charm have advertising information in form of a text and/or graphic image.
The disadvantage of this invention is that the element designated to attract the attention of the recipient of the information, namely the charm, initially placed in between the pages falls out when the cover is opened and remains hanging outside without returning to its original location. This means that the effect of appearing of the charm takes place only once after the cover is opened. Thus, the efficiency of attracting the customer""s attention is lessened.
The technological result of the presented invention is in boosting the effect from the print work by means of reinforcing of visual perception of depictive and/or written information contained by the print work through the sudden appearance of an additional element, namely an insert, in the space between the pages when they are opened. It is as if the insert is suspended or floating.
A printed article, according to an aspect of the invention, includes a folded sheet, at least two outer faces, and at least two inner faces. Text and/or depictive elements are provided on at least one of the faces. An insert is provided between adjacent ones of the interfaces and an elastic thread supports the insert from at least one sheet.
A printed article, according to another aspect of the invention, includes at least one sheet defining at least two outer faces and at least two inner faces. Text and/or depictive elements are provided on at least one of the faces. An insert is provided between adjacent ones of the inner faces. An elastic thread supports the insert from at least one sheet. The elastic thread is substantially invisible to human vision.
Thus, according to the invention, the print work having two outer pages and two inner pages has an additional insert supported in between the inner pages by means of securing it on an elastic transparent thread, which is stretched by its ends and anchored to the surfaces of both inner pages.
The insert may be flat or volumetric.
When the insert is volumetric, holes or convexities in form of the insert are made on the page-forming sheets.
An elastic thread, for instance, Lycra thread of a diameter that it is substantially invisible to human vision, is stretched and its ends are anchored to the surface of both inner pages of the print work.
There may be depictive elements, such as drawings and/or photos and/or illustrations and/or space for a message on the surface of the outer and inner pages and on the insert.
The analysis of comparing the present invention with the prior art shows that the present invention is distinguished from the prior art by an additional insert placed in the space between the inner pages and secured on an elastic thread anchored by its ends to the surfaces of the inner pages. The insert may be either flat or volumetric.
Also, there may be holes, or recesses, in the shape of the insert on the page-forming sheets if the insert is volumetric.
Also, there may be drawings and/or photos and/or illustrations and/or text placed on the outer and inner pages and on the insert.
These and other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.